harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Aberforth Dumbledore
|latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= |cause= |portrayer=Jim McManus }} Aberforth Dumbledore is the brother of Albus Dumbledore. He is the owner and barman of the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade"JKRowling.com Section: News" from MuggleNet. He was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix and may well be a member of the reinstated order. Alastor Moody who once met him, at the taking of the photo of the original order, only described him as a "strange bloke." Description Aberforth Dumbledore, like his brother wears glasses, and is tall and thin, with a great deal of long grey hair and beard. Harry thought he was a rather grumpy-looking old man. History During Aberforth' youth, he was often in the shade of his much more talented brother Albus. He later described himself as having been raised surrounded by lies and secrets. After the incident that drove Aberforth's sister Ariana half-insane, Aberforth took part responsibility of taking care of her, but was not present when Ariana accidentally killed their mother. After the incident, Aberforth was known to chuck goat dung at their neighbors. When Gellert Grindelwald came to Godric's Hollow and formed a friendship with Albus, Aberforth tried to tell Albus to stop his plotting against Muggles and think of Ariana. Grindelwald took it very seriously and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth. Albus tried to protect Aberforth, but while the three battled, a curse from one of them hit Ariana. Aberforth blamed Albus about Ariana's death ever since. Aberforth was once prosecuted for using inappropriate charms on a goat; the story was all over the papers. Though Aberforth according to his brother did not hide, nor let what others were saying get him down. However, Albus was not certain if that was bravery as he was not completely sure Aberforth could read. At some point, Aberforth became the barman of the Hog’s Head pub in Hogsmeade village, and he was likely the barman who stopped Severus Snape from hearing the full contents of The Prophecy. When Tom Riddle (Voldemort) returned to Hogwarts to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, Albus revealed that he had connections with the local barman, who told him about Riddle’s meetings in the Hog's Head. Aberforth was still the owner and Barman of the Hog's Head when Harry Potter and a large number of students arrived in the Hog's Head to discuss learning Defence Against the Dark Arts from Harry. Harry later spotted Aberforth in the company of Mundungus Fletcher, who appeared to be selling stolen goods from Grimmauld Place to Aberforth. Later that year Aberforth was one of the many who attended the funeral of his brother, Albus. In 1998, Aberforth helped Harry first by sending Dobby to rescue the trio from Malfoy Manor, and then pull them to safety in the Hogsmeade, which has caterwauling charm placed over. The Hog's head had in turn become the main transportation hub for the outgoing students and the incoming Order members prior to the Battle of Hogwarts. He also served in the battle, and stunned Rookwood. Aberforth is "still at the Hog's Head, playing with his goats." Personality Aberforth has a long memory, and placed a life-time ban from the Hog's Head on Mundungus for offending him. Aberforth is one of the few who dislikes his famous brother, Albus, whom he blamed for the death of their younger sister, Ariana. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' External Links An editorial about Aberforth from Mugglenet.com References Category:Dumbledore family Dumbledore, Aberforth